


Too Much to Dream

by BornToLose



Series: Blurb weekends [26]
Category: Dead Boys (Band), The Lords of the New Church (Band)
Genre: Heavy Angst, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-09
Updated: 2020-12-09
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:01:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27974102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BornToLose/pseuds/BornToLose
Summary: You dream about Stiv.
Relationships: Stiv Bators/Reader
Series: Blurb weekends [26]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1941553





	Too Much to Dream

Stiv has been on tour for the last couple of months, but tonight he's finally coming home, albeit late. You hear the door open and turn around as he climbs into bed, wrapping an arm around your waist. "Hey," you mumble sleepily.

Although it's almost completely dark with only the city lights somewhat peeking through the blinds, you can see a smile forming on his lips. "Hi darling."

"I missed you." You reach your hand out to play with his black hair, burying your face in the crook of his neck. He's wearing your favorite perfume and even though you have a bottle in your apartment yourself and sometimes spray it on your pillow when he's not home, you've missed how it smells on him.

"I missed you too, but I'll be home for a while now," he reassures you, pulling back to look at you and caressing your cheek. His face is really close to yours and after looking into each other's eyes for a moment, he leans in to kiss you.

That's when your alarm rings.

Your eyes shoot open and the first thing you do is turn to look for your fiancé. He's not in your bed, so you stagger through the entire apartment. Maybe he's gone out with friends again… On your way, you stop by the calendar.  _ 16 August 1990. _

You exhale shakily, swallowing hard. Your head is racing. You refuse to believe it was only a dream. It felt so real. The smell of his perfume, the touch of his hand, the sound of his voice. Stiv  _ has _ to have been here. A glance at the coffee table with the stack of sympathy cards you received two months ago confirms that it's impossible for him to have visited you last night. How you wish you could bring him back again...


End file.
